


Hope

by Savannacaredo



Category: Batfamily - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: Dick has always felt like an outcast he just wishes he could be left alone. He has fallen for his best friend Wally, but he is dating Artimes. The league is starting to worry about there little night wing and decide to send a visible droid to see what’s wrong.
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own any of these character they belong to dc. I’m just using them for fan fiction. If you don’t like the ship than don’t read. Also sorry for any grammar errors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick was done he is loading hope love and faith.

Dick who went by Nightwing dragged himself to the mountain he was so tired and hungry he hadn’t slept or ate in 5 days, but he didn’t care anymore. He stood by Batman like usual not smiling always serious. He watch the team flirt with their lovers everyone had someone he didn’t he was alone like always. “You okay?” Batman asked. “Yay just tired I didn’t get much sleep,”Dick said. It was a lie, but it was an easy slip off the tongue lie. Batman looked at Dick he knew he was lying, but didn’t know why. Dick bit his tongue hard when he saw Wally flirting with Artemis and Arty kissing him he should have told him, but he didn’t . Feeling are for the weak they didn’t mean anything they are just there. Dick walked out of the mountain as the portal announced his departure. He didn’t know the small device that followed him. He drove way past Gotham to the country he always loved country areas they were peaceful. At the mountain, the league was watching the video. “Where the hell is he going?” Wally asked. “That is what we are trying to figure out,” Batman. He stopped at a house that had trees and green grass everywhere it was beautiful. Then a child with white hair, blue eyes, pale skin and wore a blue shirt and black pants came out and said,” See I told you Dick won’t forget his promise.”


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the justice league see the child they have no idea how to react. Then they figure out more about the families pieces will fall to place.

“What the hell,” Zatarra asked. An women came out brown hair in a bun wearing jeans and a work shirt,” Alan leave poor Dick alone he had along drive here let him rest,” Mrs. Smith. “Don’t worry he’s fine Mrs. Smith,” Dick stated laughing. “Savanna Dick is here,” Mrs. Smith shouted. Savanna came out she had blond wavy hair, fair skin, gold eyes, she wore black torn pants and a red blouse her voice sounded like heaven,” Dick you came,” as she gave him a hug. “Hey Savanna how are you?” Dick asked. “Oh I’ve been good nothing much has happened,” Savanna said with a sweet smile. They walked around talking then when they got back they ate dinner.


End file.
